


Small Pleasures

by 2SpaceGays



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, with kind-of-not-really vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: Valeera puts Salandria to bed. Liadrin appreciates it even more than she expected.





	Small Pleasures

Her eyelids are heavy, the weight of them likely to lure her swiftly into slumber the moment she reclines into the plump pillows of Liadin’s bed. She sleeps there most nights, but Valeera has not yet come to think of the bedchamber and the surrounding rooms as hers. The deeps reds and purples of the décor, the elegant archways and gauzy curtains, remain too foreign to be comfortable. They are familiar too, but painfully so, stirring memories of events best forgotten. Besides, to cease thinking of Stormwind as her home is, for now, _unthinkable_. Varian and Broll have never abandoned her, and she is apprehensive about placing her trust in someone who has not been so _tested_.

But as difficult as she is finding the transition, resisting Salandria’s requests that she personally see her to bed is impossible. The little elf is charmingly assertive and could lull herself to sleep raving about the Tauren Chieftains, if only she had someone new to listen. By the time she is dismissed, Valeera has learned more about the group than she thought possible, and still the child declares her intricate tale unfinished – to be continued another night, the rogue is sure.

She is bemused as she trudges back into the bedchamber, expecting to find Liadrin dozing already. Instead, the other blood elf is _very_ much awake. She sits up in bed, her exquisite golden eyes blazing, her expression so surprisingly _pleased_ as to make Valeera glad that the unbelievable adventures of ETC have yet to be concluded.

"Come back to bed, my love. Let me show you my gratitude," she purrs, running her hand along the sheets next to her and stirring Valeera's wanting.

Suddenly the rogue's eyelids are not so heavy and her ears not so drooping after all. Confusion delays the blonde for only a moment. Grinning, she slips under the covers eagerly, allowing the other elf to press her into the cushions with a startingly heated kiss. It does not last: soon Liadrin is pushing her loose shift aside to get at her bare collarbone, then her stomach, then her thighs. Her mouth is everywhere, moving almost too hastily to appreciate. It is unlike the matriarch to betray her impatience with her actions so soon, but Valeera is too enraptured by the strength of her reaction to complain.

“I think I should put Salandria to bed every night,“ she proposes, fingers caressing the other elf’s long, sensitive ears as she slinks further down her body.

Perhaps not glaring at her for that is _also_ part of Liadrin’s show of gratitude.

Valeera kicks the covers down so that she can watch her, wraps her hands in the sheets bunched around her hips, and compliantly spreads her legs. She feels the paladin's mouth first, her tongue simultaneously inspecting and teasing, drawing an audible sigh from her lips. Liadrin must be satisfied by what she finds, for the next thing Valeera feels are her fingers delivering gentle, languid strokes before easing slowly into her, her desperation apparently reconsidered now that she’s come upon her destination. But the younger elf’s hips thrust wantonly, coaxing her up to speed even as Liadrin’s mouth settles over her, her hushed moans whispered up to the canopy hanging above the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a meme response on Tumblr.


End file.
